


Curiosity

by OfficialMettaton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Face Reveal, Hayseed!Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, farmer!Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialMettaton/pseuds/OfficialMettaton
Summary: Mako sees what's under Hayseed's mask.





	Curiosity

The mystery of Hayseed’s mask was a very personal subject for the haunted scarecrow, so Mako made sure to avoid prodding after asking about it the first time. Despite his insatiable curiosity, the farmer had to continuously remind himself that it was not his place. It was especially important to remember whenever they’d get into their regular touchy-feely moments, where he’d find his fingers unconsciously trailing around the hem cinched around the scarecrow’s leather neck.

 

“You’re doin’ the thing again, luv.”

 

Mako was brought out of his dreamy haze of leaving kisses all over Hayseed’s stitched shoulders when he felt cold metal fingers gently slip themselves over his wrist, dragging it away from where the farmer’s hand hovered over the bottom of the burlap. Blinking, he looked into the ocular metal gadgets that served as Hayseed’s eyes, which were glowing that familiar warm orange glow that reminded him of the sunset. He could see that the false mouth was slightly curved into a smirk.

 

“S-sorry,” Mako mumbled, his ears burning with embarrassment

 

Hayseed snickered as he used his “flesh” hand to cup the side of the farmer’s cheek, adjusting his straddled position on one of Mako’s thighs so that he could lean his head in right up to his ear.

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, y’know,” whispered the scarecrow, a very small hint of malice in his voice. Mako wasn’t fast enough to contain the shiver that wracked his whole body, jostling the creature that sat upon him. The reaction earned him another fit of giggles from Hayseed. “Oooo, revvin’ up the ol’ engine, am I?” he teased.

 

“You drive me fuckin’ bonkers,” admitted the farmer as he sheepishly lowered his head and bumped it against the scarecrow’s exposed chest. The hand that was at his cheek moved to rake itself through his hair, and he felt himself melting into the affectionate touch. They sat together just like that for a few silent moments, with Hayseed petting Mako’s head while Mako rubbed his thumb around the base of Hayseed’s neck. Slowly, the thumb started moving north, trailing up whatever made the creature’s spine, sneaking underneath the string that wrapped around the mask’s hem–

 

“Shit, goddamit…” Mako ripped his hand away from Hayseed’s back like he’d just touched a burning stove, moving it instead to fumble awkwardly in the air above their heads. “Fuckin’ Christ–Sorry, I’m sorry. I just–”

 

An orange metallic finger placed itself over Mako’s plump lips, and he stopped his stupid stammering. Those orange glowing orbs were looking at him, as if searching for something. Again, it was agonizingly quiet for several seconds.

 

Suddenly, he felt his hands be lifted by the creature, and were rested right around where the burlap started.

 

“…Go ahead,” insisted the scarecrow, his voice soft.

 

“…Are you sure?” Mako asked, hands still shakily hovering over the mask. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you…” A chuckle came from the creature.

 

“Luv, you ain’t forcin’ nothin’. I think now’s a good time as any to finally show you me ugly mug. You’ve given me so much - ‘s only proper if I return the favor, right?” Hayseed’s hands removed themselves from Mako’s, draping them instead over the farmer’s broad shoulders. “Fair warnin’, though - it ain’t a pretty sight.”

 

“Not gonna change anything.”

 

“Sure, you say that now…” The hurt in the creature’s voice made Mako’s heart heavy. Had he done this with someone else before? Did they not take it well? Was that why he was so privy about this little secret of his?

 

Mako leaned in and gave a quick kiss upon Hayseed’s forehead.

 

“We’ll see,” he said, and, with the utmost gentleness, began to loosen the string that held the sack around the scarecrow’s neck. Slowly, he lifted the bag upwards and off, surprisingly taking the lump of hay that made up Hayseed’s hair with it.

 

No longer were lenses staring back at him. Instead, it was small embers of flames that burned within sunken pitch black holes where eyes would be. The leather that was like his skin only covered the front area of his head - the rest was exposed wiring and ticking gears and bolts that made up an endoskeleton, most of it rusted from decades of existence. Where his brain would be was a clear jar with electricity shooting off in every direction from a singular central point within. Mako noticed that the electricity was being funneled through very thin tubes that resembled nerves, which snaked around all the other metal inside of him. Lips made of stitches curled into a weak smile - an expression which Mako could actually call a smile instead of guessing if it really was one or not.

 

“Ah, I think this is the part where you scream and run away,” the creature snorted halfheartedly. “Won’t blame ya for doin’ so. After all, I ain’t pretty, I’m–”

 

Hayseed let out a squeak of surprise when Mako pushed his lips against his, and immediately turned to mush as Mako’s kissed him with a passion he’d never felt before during their time together. The farmer finally broke for air, and laughed that rare laugh that the scarecrow loved so much.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, “and I’ll fuckin’ punch anyone who says otherwise in the throat.”

 

Both of them devolved into fits of giggles, holding on to one another, neither of them wanting to let the other one go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again friends! Here's another old one shot I wrote waaayyy earlier this year over on Tumblr that I'm posting over here to help satiate your hungers for a bit til the next chapter of LMD is up! This one, personally, is my favorite, as I kinda wanted to have a more unique and interesting take on what Hayseed looks like under the mask as more mechanical and steampunk-ish and a little less human.
> 
> If you'd like to send me a one shot prompt, go ahead and [feel free to send me one!](http://fridaynightfisticuffs.tumblr.com/ask) I could use some more writing warmups. While you're there, feel free to give me a follow, if you'd like!
> 
> Also, if you're 18+, you should totally join me and other Roadrat writers and artists over at [the Roadrat Riders Discord group!](https://discord.gg/fyPS54p) We'd love to see you there!


End file.
